Diferente
by Kirah69
Summary: Tom sabía que era diferente desde pequeño. Desde que prefería las muñecas a los coches, bailar ballet a jugar al baloncesto, disfrazarse de princesa a hacerlo de pirata.


Tom sabía que era diferente desde pequeño. Desde que prefería las muñecas a los coches, bailar ballet a jugar al baloncesto, disfrazarse de princesa a hacerlo de pirata. Sus padres lo aceptaron porque tuvieron mucho tiempo para asimilarlo. No le pusieron pegas cuando decidió llevar faldas y vestidos en casa (sabía que no podía llevarlos fuera, nadie más lo entendería). Cuando comenzó a actuar, estuvieron muy orgullosos de él. Porque era un «él», no un «ella». A Tom le gustaban las cosas de chicas, los juguetes y la ropa, pero también le gustaba ser un chico, nunca sintió la necesidad de ser una chica.

Estaba estático cuando le aceptaron para el papel de Spider-man. No podía creer que fuera a actuar junto a un actor tan increíble como Robert Downey Jr. Y aquello resultó aún más increíble cuando le dijeron que participaría con el resto de actores de los Vengadores y de Guardianes de la Galaxia en Infinity World. Estaba viviendo un sueño, no podía creerlo. Sabía que actuaba como un fanboy cada vez que se acercaba a uno de ellos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco parecían odiarlo, le trataban como al niño del grupo aunque en realidad fuera ya un adulto. Durante el rodaje, no se atrevía a ponerse su ropa femenina, no quería que nadie lo descubriera y eso le hacía sentir un poco mal, así que en parte fue un pequeño alivio cuando terminó con el rodaje de sus escenas. Aún podía quedarse unos días más hasta que el resto también terminara, pero ya no estarían buscándolo para nada así que tenía algo más de libertad. A partir de las nueve de la noche, después de cenar con el resto, se quitaba la ropa de chico con la que se sentía disfrazado y se ponía su ropa de chica.

Ese día se puso un vestido de punto ajustado con rayas beis, naranjas y negras, y un escote barco que dejaba al aire sus hombros y su clavícula. Llevaba también unas medias negras que se pegaban a sus piernas como el traje de Spider-man y las estilizaba aún más. No usaba pelucas, le gustaba su pelo natural. Dio una vuelta frente al espejo y sonrió deslumbrante.

—Tommy, hey—llamaron a la puerta, pero no esperaron a que respondiera y abrieron la puerta—. Algunos vamos a salir- Oh, wow.

Tom se quedó pálido. Chris Pratt estaba frente a él, viéndole con su vestido, viéndole vestido de chica. Era la primera persona aparte de sus padres que lo veía de ese modo. No estaba preparado para esto, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Y-yo, esto, n-no- Esto no- yo...—estaba hiperventilando. Podía reconocer un ataque de pánico cuando lo tenía, los había experimentado alguna vez cuando había debutado en diferentes cosas.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Tranquila. ¿Debería...? Bueno, lo primero, no te preocupes, no pasa nada—Chris cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Tom con las manos levantadas—. No voy a contarle esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom podía respirar mejor, parecía que Chris no se había espantado y no iba a decírselo a nadie. Quizá estaba siendo ingenuo por creerlo, pero en ese momento se aferraba a esa idea. Chris colocó la mano en su brazo y lo llevó hasta el sofá de la caravana. Al menos lo tocaba, no parecía sentir asco por él.

—Vale, esto... No tienes que explicármelo si no quieres, por supuesto, es tu vida, pero si quieres hablarlo estoy aquí. No voy a juzgarte ni nada—le dijo con calma, acariciando su espalda en círculos para tranquilizarlo—. Y si tan solo quieres que me vaya, basta con que lo digas y haré como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Esa era una reacción mucho mejor de la que espera. Quizá sí pudiera confiar en él, quizá no fuera a tratarle como un bicho raro.

—Soy travesti. Esa es la mejor definición que he encontrado. No tienes que llamarme con términos femeninos, soy un chico y estoy bien con eso; es solo que me gusta vestirme de chica y de pequeño me gustaban los juguetes para niñas—le explicó con voz aún temblorosa.

—Ya veo. Así que básicamente es solo la ropa.

—Sí. Me gustan las cosas femeninas y a veces también me maquillo, pero eso es todo.

—De acuerdo. Creo que lo entiendo—musitó asintiendo con la cabeza—. La verdad, te sienta increíble, estás muy...—se aclaró la garganta y Tom pudo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Sexy, es la mejor palabra, pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Tal vez debería haber usado otra palabra.

—Está bien, me alaga parecerte sexy. Mucho—sentía sus mejillas calientes. Que un hombre como aquel lo viera sexy era casi abrumador—. Gracias por no... juzgarme. Solamente mis padres saben de esto, nunca se lo he contado a nadie más, no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

—¿Sabes? No creo que ninguno de nosotros tengamos problemas con ello, pero contarlo es algo que solo tú puedes decidir, por supuesto.

—No creo que esté preparado para ello, pero me alegra que tú lo sepas. Una persona menos de la que tengo que ocultarlo—fue capaz de sonreír con alivio. Tan solo veía aceptación en los ojos de Chris y en su sonrisa.

—Te propongo algo, tú eliges. Vienes con nosotros a tomar algo o puedo pasar de los demás chicos esta noche y quedarme a ver una peli contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Su primera idea, la más apropiada, sería cambiarse de ropa (dejar de ser él mismo) e ir con los demás a tomar algo, pero esta vez sintió que podía ser un poco egoísta.

—¿De verdad te quedarías?—preguntó.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres ver? Me apetece algo ligero de humor, ¿o un clásico?—comentó cogiendo el portátil de la mesa.

Tom sonrió y se dejó llevar por la activa personalidad de Chris. Terminaron viendo una vieja película sentados juntos en el sofá.

Los días pasaron y nadie se enteró de su secreto. Chris cumplió con su palabra. De vez en cuando, algunas noches, Chris se pasaba por su caravana, siempre llamando antes a la puerta, y pasaban la noche viendo una película juntos. Fue natural cuando intercambiaron un beso y ambos se sorprendieron por ello. No hablaron de ello, pero al día siguiente compartieron otro beso durante la película, uno más largo y profundo. No le pusieron nombre a lo que eran, pero aquellos besos se repitieron y poco a poco fueron a más. A Chris le gustaban sus vestidos y sus faldas, le encantaban sus piernas, y Tom se alegraba de poder ser él mismo frente a él. Esto no se acabaría cuando el rodaje terminara, ambos lo sabían. Encontrarían la forma de que continuara. Por el momento, solo tenían que escoger la película para esa noche.


End file.
